


Near Death

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt!Tim Drake, Near Death Experiences, as in there's only one paragraph, phone conversation, sorry dick, the bat boys being family, without Dick tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: "Drake is dying."





	Near Death

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I'd regret posting this, but, oh well...

"Drake is dying."

"Again? This is, what, the fourth one in two months?"

"Fifth. There's that near fatal blood loss three days ago. It's one of the reasons he's ill again."

"Let me guess. Dumbass has no impulse control so he went to work even though he died for two minutes?"

"What else."

"..."

"..."

"Is that why I'm seeing Brucie's rare angry face plastered all over Twitter?"

"Apparently there were vaccination-averse individuals scattered about WE and its surrounding area. Father is furious."

"Damn. What lethal virus is it this time? The plague?"

"I lost interest twelve near-death experiences ago."

"Whatever. Its Dick and Bruce's turn watching over Tim, anyway. Don't really need details if it's not my shift."

"Same. I-"

"..."

"..."

"Brat?"

"SHIT! Make it sixth time!"

"Wha-"

"Gotta go!"

"Wait, Dam-"

The last thing Jason heard was the awful sound of Damian's phone clattering to the floor, the teenager's frantic shouting-something about Alfred and a dead bird-, pained yelps, and very loud hisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Precious little kitty Alfred feels sad that Timmy is sick, so he's bringing him food. However, his dumb slave human tried to take it away and he'll not stand for such disrespect without fighting fangs and claws!
> 
> Damian is displeased that Father and Grayson are slacking on their shift.


End file.
